The present invention relates to a colored magnetic recording structure.
Magnetic bankbooks, ledgers, cards or the like having a magnetic recording region provided by bonding of transferring magnetic recording pieces, for example, in strips, onto a part of the bankbook, ledger, or card such as an identification card are widely used.
In recent years, a color layer is disposed on a magnetic layer in the magnetic recording piece to hide the color of the magnetic material and impart a desired color to the recording piece thereby to obtain a so-called colored magnetic recording piece and further to obtain a colored magnetic recording structure.
However, this type of colored magnetic recording piece has a drawback in that the color layer provided thereon cannot completely hide the brown or dark-brown color of the magnetic layer unless the thickness thereof exceeds about 10 .mu.m.
However, the magnetic output among the electromagnetic conversion characteristics depends on the gap between a magnetic head and a magnetic layer, and, the larger the gap, the lower will the magnetic output be. More particularly, the gap loss is increased by another layer disposed on the surface of the magnetic layer, and the thicker the layer thus disposed and the higher the magnetic recording density, the lower will the magnetic output be. Thus, the thicker the color layer in the colored magnetic strip, the lower will the magnetic recording performance be.
Heretofore, conventional magnetic recording structures either could not be made with beautiful colors because the color of the magnetic material could not be completely hidden, or else the magnetic characteristics of the structures were sacrificed to obtain beautiful colors.